Give Into Me
by pennyforarandomthought
Summary: Jen is rich, privileged and careful. Shes outspoken and doesn't let people mess her or get to get too close to her. Can she learn how to trust when an overbearingly protective but loving guy comes into her life? Embry/OC-Spinoff of All the time We'll Have
1. IntroPrefaceBackground

Give into Me- true-intro

Intro/Preface/Background

My name's Jen I am the youngest of four step siblings and one biological sibling. My parents were divorced before I was born my brother Will was four, some years later and one drunken night led to me. Not that either of them were happy about it, fortunately back then my mother didn't believe in abortions. I have lived in the United States all my life my mother lived in Canada for a while she was engaged to some Oil and Gas wealthy business man thankfully that marriage didn't last otherwise I would have had to move. I recently moved to Forks after my father was promoted, he has full custody of me not that he takes the time off work to look after me or anything and that's why I have Anita she's my maid/unofficial guardian. Anita is much like the mother I never had, she gives me advice when I need it and takes care of me, Anita is Puerto Rican and is too sassy for her own good but that's what I like about her, like she isn't afraid to tell the truth.

I was recently kicked out of Forks High school for showing up one too many times drunk- technically hung over. People like to give me a hard a time but every now and then I like to give them a reminder of who's in charge what can I say I'm a bitch. I'm not perfect but I don't need to be, I like to tell it like it is and more often than not it gets me in a lot of trouble. Whatever that's life.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is Jen's story! It does seem a bit confusing if you havent read All the Time We'll Have, but i do promise ever though this story is a spinoff it has its own plot line.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy and please review!**


	2. Bad Days

Give into Me chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jennifer!" I can hear Anita's footsteps coming up the stairs, I could hear her irritation through her thick accent." You better be ready to go to school next I call your name!"

"I'm coming" I said as I slipped my shoes on, I hurried down the stairs "Ann I don't want to go to school"

"Why? You aint missing school just cause you feel like it" She let me know.

" Ha. Fine" Honestly today I was too tired to banter with her. And I could skip after I got to school anyways.

"Isn't that a little too much for school? " She said staring me down" You ain't going to some fashion thing instead of going to school are you?"

"Not at all" I said innocently

Anita rolled her eyes and handed me my bag "Get school, you're already late"

I grinned at her and headed out the door. I made couple of wrong turns on purpose and got to school twenty minutes late. I made my way inside and was startled by the secretary.

"Your late again" She reminded me "two more strikes and were gonna have to call Seattle."

I scoffed; it was usually me who threatened the staff with my dad. As I walked down I saw some girl struggling with her lock. From the distance she looked preppy and squeaky clean, she however looked new not only to the school but to Forks I could tell by what she was wearing that she wasn't from around here. In Forks it rained 24/7 and no one in their right mind would wear a lace top unless they weren't from around here.

"Need some help?" I offered

" Sure"

" Just turn it back to zero when you're done, its broken like mine" I explained, I looked at her more closely " Are you new here? You don't look Quileute"

" Neither do you." She said with a small smile

"Ugh I'm not, my name's Jennifer, but you can call me Jen" I smiled, she seemed decent and maybe we could be friends, I didn't have many of those since I moved from Forks High school to this La push high school "I'm from LA nice pumps, what's your name?".

"Thanks I'm Fernanda" She answered me

" Fernanda, hmm I think I'll call you Fer is that cool with you?"

"Fine, by me"

"So where are you from? Vegas, Texas, New York?"

"New Orleans, "

"Oooh, ever been to Mardi gras?"

"Of course! "

Okay stupid question.

The bell rung and people began to fill the hallway "Where you headed?" I asked irritated that I could barely hear myself.

"Art."

"Perfect, me too!" I said looping my arm around hers" Almost every option is mixed with underclassmen since this school is so damn small. I miss LA."

"I don't blame you, beaches, shops, SUN!"

"Ever been?"

"Uh-huh," she said unhooking her arm from mine.

I listened to introduced herself to the art teacher, I sighed one of the only and helpful pieces of advices that my mother ever gave me was if you carry yourself confidently you could make people believe anything you wanted them to –including yourself. My train of thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke to me.

" Ms. Carter, don't you have a class to get to?" The teacher- Mrs. Whittier asked.

Nope" I said popping the P "I'm taking art now, Mrs. Whittier" I said my voice turning sweet as if to be persuasive.

"Really? Well, where's your slip" Mrs. Whittier said her voice seemed kinda pissed.

"Don't need one, my father talked to the school board and now I'm taking art." I made my way towards Fer, already anticipating how this would play out. " Where would you like us to sit?"

Mrs. Whittier looked defeated "Anywhere" she mumbled warily.

I smirked and said nothing else Fer was already walking when I froze. From across the room Embry was looking intently at me his gaze meeting mine at that instant, a smile threatened to appear on his face and I abruptly pulled Fer back.

"This way" I muttered leading her to the nearest table I could see, once we both were sitting I inched closer to Fer "You see that boy? The one with the red shirt on?"

She nodded. "Why is he looking at you like that?"

"I don't know! Since the very first day he's been like that, looking at me nonstop, following my every movement and he's even asked to carry my books a couple of times!"

She turned to study him, I couldn't tell what the hell she was thinking and I didn't really want to know.

"He's cute"

"Maybe," I responded, two weeks ago I thought that too, I mean how could anyone see him and not have that first impression of him" But he's got to work on his staring, plus not interested, I have a boyfriend"

"I don't think he stares like that at everybody that way" She said nonchalantly.

I pretended I didn't hear her, and pulled out I piece of paper and began drawing on it if I was going to take art I might as well do some art related things in class.

"Hey Feranda! Oh um hey Jennifer" I turned around to see who it was. Seth believe it or not Seth was the only one of the "pack" as they referred themselves as that I was okay with.

I gave him a small smile and went back to my drawings.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked Fer.

At that moment I realized what was happening, it was the same thing that had happened to me. Seth was acting all cute and concerned I could only predict where this was going.

"Bio" She replied, and that goofy ear to ear smile he always had on died.

"I have gym, you have gym too, dontcha Jennifer" Seth asked.

"Uh, yeah" I responded, a little caught by surprise.

Just then I could feel myself in mid air as Embry slumped on the chair next to me.

"Hey Jen" he said nervously.

"Hi" I replied not lifting my head to see him, hoping he'd get the message. There were a couple of minutes of silence and Fer was the next one to speak.

"I'm Fernanda" she called from over my shoulder.

"I'm Embry" Embry said smiling clearly relived that someone had acknowledged him. He turned to me once more and ran his hand nervously through his cropped hair" Jen, are you, busy this weekend?"

I looked up to see him; I thought he would have finally given up on asking me out so I said whatever came to my head at that exact moment" Um, Yeah I have plans with Fer."

"Oh, maybe next weekend?" Embry asked hopefully.

"I'll let you know" I replied quickly since I didn't want to sound like an ass.

"So what are you girls doing?" Seth asked completely oblivious to the excuse I had just made up.

I hesitated trying to come up with something that could be done last minute "Um... I'm introducing Fer to my friends from the Forks high school."

Well I could probably pull that off I could introduce Fer to my friends Marni, Kate, Monica and Stacie but if we were all going out Marni's boyfriend Logan would tag along for sure. If Logan came maybe I could get Ethan my boyfriend to come since I hadn't really seen him in a while. I my train of thoughts were broke when I saw Fer handing over her drawings to Seth; I giggled thinking it was cute but then I remembered where this 'flirtation' could end up. I was about to say something when the bell rung and I grabbed Fer by the arm and steered her in the direction of the door. As far as I knew Seth was one of the members of the school's 'gang' though they didn't really act like one at all, people said that they were sketchy but I had seen them up close and personal and they were more like a big dysfunctional family.

"Am I actually meeting any of your friends?" Fer asked.

" Of course" I said looking appalled, if I said I was going to do something then I was going to do it.

"So, what's the deal with you and Embry?" Fer asked with curiosity clearly in her voice.

"Who? Oh, you mean the guy who stares at me, nothing I told you I have a boyfriend" I said trying to hide my irritation, which seem to be more and more constant every time someone brought up Embry. " So what are you going to wear on Saturday?"

"I dunno, a skirt maybe, I'll see you later, k?"

"Sure."

I kept walking down the hall towards the bathroom, and then my phone buzzed. I looked around in my bag and found it and unlocked it and read my messages. They were all from Ethan and he wanted to talk.

My next class was PE. Bleh, if I skipped PE it wouldn't affect me at all. Back when I lived with my dad in Seattle I used to run marathons all the time, my brother Will did too until he went to study abroad. We mainly did it so our father would be pleased with us and we ran mainly for his company's charities. Will got the worst end of the stick because he was the eldest, our father would aggravate him until he agreed to run because it looked good when he did and when I turned old enough my father would do the same to me. But I didn't mind the running in fact I liked it I gave me a certain feeling of empowerment, like nothing could touch me if I pushed myself hard enough and since coming here to Forks I took up running in the woods sometimes I would follow the trails and sometimes I wouldn't, it really depended on my mood. So screw La Push's PE curriculum, it didn't compare to the training I was used to and I bet I would miss the usual dodge ball game.

I got in my car and as soon as it roared to live I sped through La Push's poorly monitored intersections. It didn't take me to get to Fork's high school. Even though I hadn't visited since my expulsion, I kept in contact with almost all the people who still attended. I texted Ethan to meet me in the parking lot in ten minutes, Ethan wasn't particularly a stickler for the rules and it would only take him that long to find an excuse to leave class.

Apparently I was wrong and it only took him about six minutes to find me, I smile and study him. He looks at me nervously but smiles nonetheless. We had a bit of a falling out when Ethan found out that Embry had been "pursuing" me, I might have fought back and told him he was just jealous but the truth was that I wasn't fond of the idea of Embry and everything that seem to come with it, his friends, his secrecy, his obsession. Two weeks ago we might have been friends, one week ago I did all I could to avoid him and now I could barely get my head straight long enough to send him away. All the things that I do seem to lead Embry right back to me and I didn't understand it.

"You okay?"Ethan asks.

"Of course" I said cursing that my voice had gone high on the last part, I seemed to have this impenetrable barrier between me and Ethan, to be honest this barrier seem to accompany all of my boyfriends. It's just always there.

"How about we get something to eat?"

"Ethan its ten!" I said giggling

"So? I know for a fact that you haven't eaten and what wrong with a little brunch?" For the first time I see a glint of a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

The thing I like about Ethan is that he is sincere; I don't think we ever intended to become a couple but it just sorta happened. The whole troubled artist persona that he seemed to have is what attracted me to him as friends at first of course, but he is smart and kind and he sees things that no one else seems to even bothers to notice, I think that's what attracts everyone to him, not just me.

He doesn't take me hand like he usually would instead we just walk to the diner; he fills me in on everything I've missed. Not that I need any filling in but I still pretend that it's the first I'm hearing of it.

When we get to the diner I can feel that something is about to go wrong, he hasn't held my hand or kissed me or in any way shown that we are together. He does however pull chair out like a gentle man which cause me to roll my eyes.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask.

"What do you want to eat?" Ethan promptly replies

"What do you wanna talk about" I ask again this time defiance colors my voice

"What do you want to eat?" He says mimicking me; he holds his eyes directly at mine for a moment then drops them chuckling" You're just the same aren't you?"

I giggle "What did you expect?"

This time he smiles, and then makes eye contact" I don't know" he finishes sadly. Before I can try to start the conversation again, the waitress is upon us asking for our orders.

"Um, I'll have pancakes what about you Jen?" Ethan asks

"Diet Coke" I answer

Ethan gives me a look" Are you sure?"

I nod, even though I don't train anymore I still like to pretend I do and even though Coke doesn't fall in the category of healthy snacks I am willing to make the exception just this once. Ethan knows about my eating disorder and even though I've pulled through he still worries about me all the time and he doesn't hide it.

"How's the gallery?" I ask. Ethan has been asked several times to put his art on display.

"Boring"

We eat, well he eats. At one point he orders more pancakes in vain effort to corrupt me. We talk some more and eventually it is lunch time. I shoot up and urge him to pay the bill, I was supposed to only miss gym not several classes! I start running back and Ethan yells at me to wait.

"Jen Wait! Wait I really do need to talk to you!" He gasps

"What? Ethan please we spent hours talking already!" I said exasperated.

"Jen I want to break up"

This fazes me; I stop and turn around" What?"

"Jen I'm so sorry, but what did you expect? We barely get to see each other anymore!" He blurts it out so fast I can barely take it in" I've changed, you've changed"

He wants to break up? Why? Unless...

"Who is it?"

"What? No one, Jen"

I start walking in the opposite direction towards the school where my car is parked.

"Jen, please"

"Don't lie to me Ethan"

"I... "

"Don't lie to me"

I hold back the inevitable tears that threaten to spill. We are at the parking lot, Ethan tries to take my hand but I pull back" Who is it"

Ethan would look at me now. I feel like slapping him, punching him he knows I know but I want him to say it for himself.

"I'm sorry"

Hard as I try the tears roll down my face, I don't hold them back I don't even wipe them for fear of smudging my makeup. I am about to say something when I am startled by an animalistic growl that comes from behind me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Embry growls

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screech, unintentionally spitting.

Embry finally acknowledges me and wraps his arms around me. I thrash and struggle and when he finally lets go of me he runs his hands all over me as if to ensure I'm physically okay.

I push him off me and just glare, I turn around only to find Ethan glaring even harder at us.

"But I'm not the only one am I?" He hisses

"Oh don't even! You know there's nothing between me and this physco!"

"Really? Doesn't look like it" He keeps glaring at me as if I were trash.

I let out another sob, hysterical and desperate. Then I can't control what happens next Embry starts shaking -uncontrollably almost- then throws a punch at Ethan's face. Embry takes my hand a leads me away, he holds me and I wish to pull away but it seems for the time being every cell in my body is –like a magnet- attracted to him so I can't.

"Are you alright?" He whispers.

To be honest I'm numb. But I know that as soon as my body calms down, I will be furious with him. Embry takes my hand and leads me back in the direction of La Push.

"Waitt" I slurr through the tears" My car"

Embry pauses "Can I?"

I hesitate for a brief moment before handing him the keys. My mind wanders back to Ethan, his face bloody; in a way up until now I truly believed I loved him. Well maybe 'love' is a bit of an exaggeration but I certainly care about him and now he must hate me all because of Embry. I could have handled that better!

"Were here" Embry said softly, as I held my hand out for my keys" Jen..."

"You, you really shouldn't have done that" I say and then slam the car door.

I storm into the school, power walk to the cafeteria. I spot Fernanda, even though I know I've known her for less than 24 hours I am in desperate need of some girl support. I drag her out of the caf and into hallway. Once again those dreadful tear threaten to spill over and when I spot Embry with a miserable look on his face they do. I shouldn't feel any sympathy for him, in many ways what just happened is my fault but what gave him the right to show up as he did? How did he know where I was?

"Jen... Are you okay? What happened? Where have you been?" Fernanda asks.

I tried to form the words, but I just couldn't instead I leaned in for hug and fell. Then I just sobbed, I stopped trying to hold anything back. Fer rubbed my back and a few moments passed before she spoke again.

"Jen what happened?" Fer whispered.

"He broke up with me!" I cried.

"Who?" She seemed totally lost.

"Ethan, he dumped me over a text before gym" Well not really but that was what he intended to do." I drove to Forks, to talk to him but he wouldn't even look at m-me!" I took deep breaths, I knew I was summarizing but whatever ." Then that big Yeti showed up and ruined everything!"

"Who? E-Embry?" Fer practically screamed this.

"Yes! He saw me crying and screamed at Ethan, Fer! He's crazy! he punched Ethan in the face!"

"Wait, what did Embry say to Ethan?"

"He was like 'what the hell did you do to her?' ugh, Fer you should've have seemed him, he had an animal look on his face, he's a dumbass Fer, they both are!"

"Jen?"

"Hmm?"

"Embry probably broke Ethan's jaw"

"You're right! Probably did some permanent damage too" I giggled. I pulled my compact mirror out to check my face" Bad day not to wear waterproof, ugh, Fer I'm going home" I paused before smiling weakly" Thanks"

"Anytime"

I stormed past Embry and ran to my car. I drove home in silence, refusing to let another tears spill. I unlocked the door and ran to my room. Ann opened the door ready to yell when she saw my face, her shoulders slumped and she came over and hugged me.

We all have bad days; it's how we decide to handle to them that end up being the most crucial part of it. To be honest I handled everything so badly but it doesn't matter cause I plan on making things right and at this point it's the best I can do.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review! For anyone who has read All the Time We'll have i really want your honest opinion and even if you havent read it i still want your opinion.<strong>

**Enjoy and please Review!**


	3. One day at a Time

**There really no easy way to say this but i am SO sorry for the delay the chapter it will not ever happen again. I promise. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

There are no words. As soon as I got home yesterday I got a text from my friend Marni who gave me a full debriefing on what had happened and why Ethan had broken up with me. He is now dating McKenna Ash. McKenna with the red and black and orange hair, McKenna who has multiple tattoos and piercings on her. Story of my life. Every single time this happened to me, guys date me and as soon as they see something more to their appetite they leave. Assholes. To be honest I have nothing against McKenna, based on the one conversation I've actually had with her she pretty decent and smart. The only thing I can say about her that her heads always somewhere else, like in a different world. Crap, hating people is too hard when you actually like them, seriously Marni says I am in my right to hate her that she heard from Monica that she had seen the two of them kissing, like two weeks ago when me and Ethan were still together says that most of the school is passing rumors that he cheated on me. I honestly don't give a shit, after reading the text I had a good cry, went for a run then came back and had a hot shower and now I feel like I'm ready to face anything this fucked up world decides to throw at me. Seriously who needs pot or shit when you can just run and release endorphins? It is honestly the best feeling in the world and aside from that it is good for you, when people ask me why run so much this is the explanation I give them, then they tell me I'm crazy and I only do it because I want to be thin. Bitches.

Anyways so maybe I am a push over Anita is always going on about it, and maybe I could fight for Ethan. Yes I would fight for him, but first things first I need to set up someone with Fer otherwise she might end up like me with Embry and Seth well he looks like a good kid but seriously no one need the aggravation of being chased around by an over hormonal teenage boy. I unlocked my phone and called Marni.

"Hello?"

"Marni, its Jen I need your help" I said while browsing through my very well stocked make up bag" When are you free?"

"Well I've got a lot of planning to do for Logan's party why?"

"I wanna introduce a friend" I yawned, ooohh China Glaze... Ride the Waves or Under the Boardwalk? Decision, decisions" She's new at the reservation's high school, she's pretty cool"

"I don't know, Jen you know there's so much to do."

"C'mon Marni, let it be your one good deed of the year"

"Bitch"

"My treat?"

"Fine, but I get to pick out the restaurant"

"Yay! Saturday? Around six-ish?"

"Whatever"

"Okay love ya! Thank you so much"

"Yeah, yeah love ya too bitch"

And I hung up ahh it's so nice to have friends that are supportive of you, to Marni's defense she doesn't really like anyone new ever since the Heather incident but its all good Stacie, Monica and I got her through it and that's all that matters. Ah Pink Plumeria it is.

* * *

><p>"Jennifer darling, remember not eat too much. William told me you've stopped training and recreational running is nothing compared to what you used to do... Jennifer are you listening to me?" My mother blabbed over the speakerphone" Jennifer you know you have a slow metabolism, and you must be at least a size 2 when you come and visit me or else nothing will fit you, sizes in Europe are twice as small honey"<p>

"Mother, ill order a diet coke and a single leaf or lettuce" I said trying to hide my exasperation" And if I feel bloated I'll throw it up"

"Jennifer, don't say things you don't mean" My mother sighed" But seriously darling, let's not repeat Russia, we had such an unpleasant time finding you clothes for the ballet"

Oh joyous memories with my family" There's nothing wrong with being a size 4, beside my breast are bigger. I think men like it"

"Dear if you want big breast we can find you a really great bra, just promise you will at least try not to eat the entire restaurant okay? Oh! and practice your French! There's nothing more embarrassing than having a mute daughter"

"Mother, that's horrible" I sighed, unplugging the flat iron" And I will, I have to go now."

"But you just got on the phone! I never see you besides you have not said hi to Ayden or your brothers"

"Stepbrothers, ma and if you want me to say hi to my brother I will call Will "

" Don't say 'maw' it's not polite and Jen, Ayden and I have been married for three years I think it's about time you start thinking of him and his children as your family too. You could at least say a quick hello and thank Ayden for buying you your flight ticket; he's really very fond of you that's why he went through all the trouble of rearranging his schedule so you could vacation with us , during your American summer holidays"

"American? You make it sound foreign mother" I rolled my eyes

" When you lived abroad long enough it does..."

"You've lived in Europe for about two years, and the rest of your life in North America"

" Really darling, it has nothing to do with the time. Not that you would understand"

" I have to go"

"Fine, have fun with your friends" My mother snapped" and if you can contact you brother tell him to give me a call, he hasn't confirmed spending the summer with us and I-"

" I will mother, take care"

" Also-"

And I hung up the phone, talking to my mother gave me headaches also 'contact'? What are we her fucking business associates? And I am being forced to spend the whole summer with her and Ayden who by the way totally eye fucks every woman in sight when my mother is not watching. I think my mother's right I do need to work on my language. There is a soft knock on my door.

"May I come in?" Anita asks politely, I smile I think in our relationship it's been established that she doesn't need to knock, but it's nice that she tries.

"Yeah" I said moving away from my vanity, towards the mirror" Your timing is perfect you know, I need to be zipped up"

Anita nods and proceeds to help me, I place my hand over my belly and suck in. I'm not fat, I mean I have gained like three pounds since I stopped running as hard as I used to but that doesn't mean that I'm like a sumo wrestler now.

"Stop it," Anita sighs and takes my hands" You are beautiful, now exhale"

Beautiful huh, truth is I did feel beautiful... one conversation with my mother ago.

"Why so fancy? You meeting Ethan tonight?"

"Ethan broke up with me" I lamented, and Anita's eyes widened "But it's okay Ann, honestly all I want to do tonight is just have fun"

"You going with that nice Latina girl or the pigheaded blonde?"

"Marni? Yeah but they are both going to be there I'm just showing Fernanda around, anyways I'll see you later don't wait up kay?"

"I won't have to because you'll be back by eleven"

I nodded before heading down out honestly driving around Fork is kind of relaxing; there is rarely any traffic and nice green scenery all around. Driving all the way to Port Angeles by myself was kind of nice, for a change the rain was a nice drizzle instead of the obnoxious loud showers, naturally I was has the first one to arrive, then Monica and Stacie, Logan and Marni, Fer and last but not least Stacie. The night was a complete drag since Marni would not shut up about Logan's party, every time either Monica or Kate tried to change the subject it would somehow wind back to either Logan or his party, you could tell that Logan was getting annoyed but not enough to say something about it. Fernanda looked completely bored and to top it off a really bored Stacie began flirting with our waiter.

"I'll be right back" I sighed" restroom"

"I'll come with" Kate practically snapped, we walked through the corridor down the hall. The bathroom was beautifully decorated, with modern stone walls and beautiful ceramic finish.

"So what do you think of Fer?" I said casually, as I retouched my make-up not that it needed any retouching.

"She's nice, enough that she's pretending to be engaged in the conversation. I swear if Marni isn't done taking about lights or cups when we back I'm going to throw my Dr. Pepper in her face"

"Ha! That's something that might save the night; anyways the party's at the beach everything is going to get trashed anyways"

"Exactly, you know why she's doing this don't you? Why Marni's going completely over board right?"

"Its cause Logan is going away next year to university, isn't it?"

"Yeah, she's trying her hardest to hold on to him, anyways anything new with Ethan?"

"Nope, and honestly he's not worth it. I mean why want someone who doesn't want you back? Its heartbreak waiting to happen"

"Try explaining that to Marni" Kate sighed, fixing her hair once again something that didn't need to be fixed, I think we were both just delaying the inevitable" So, how's Embryo doing?"

" Who?"

Kate rolled her eyes, but dropped the subject. I had been trying my very hardest not to think about him of all people. Kate suggested that we return our table before people start talking about our bowels to which I completely complied to. When we got back sure enough the talk was still on about cups and- oh wait we had moved on to beer jolly good progress we were making, unfortunately Logan had drank Kate's Dr. Pepper to which Kate only gave him a flat stare, got her stuff and simply left. That pretty much finished the night off, as soon as Marni saw Fer's car she immediately brightened up and formally invited her to Logan's party and to that I could only roll my eyes.

I got home at around 10, headed up to bed immediately. I carefully removed my makeup and brushed my hair, mirrors had never been a friend of mine and today was no exception all I saw was a girl who was tired physically and mentally. I braided my hair and put some pyjama's on, then went to check my messages quickly, most were from my friends from Seattle some from my mother and a few for my father and finally I scrolled down to the bottom my last message one was from Will. I checked it quick, Will emailed me and that was very rare but all it was an attachment to Will's most recent upcoming marathon and with it

"Come support me?"

I smiled, Will and I never got to see each other anymore since I moved but we always came to see each other's run's and that was something I wouldn't be the one to break, after all most of the time it seemed like Will and Anita were my only true family. And so the day ended with no particular things to really remember, and yet these are the time we are supposed to cherish the most what does that mean? And how do I get a piece of the action

* * *

><p><strong>More Jen and Embry to come, i will not be including more that what is necessary about Fer and Seth but check out their story if youd like. I really really wanna get the ball rolling with Jen and Embry, and we will see Embry appear more and more as chapters come. But for now enjoy and again im sorry about the hold up. <strong>


End file.
